powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Rangers of Two Worlds
Rangers of Two Worlds is the forty-sixth and forty-seventh episodes of Power Rangers Zeo. It is a team-up between the Zeo Rangers and the Alien Rangers. Summary Part I At the Juice Bar, Katherine is moaning over the ugly-looking pink purse she had made in Art class. Adam and Tanya attempt to cheer Kat up, which somewhat works, until Jason arrives and asks them to come with him and Rocky immediately. Nearby, Bulk and Skull are studying for the exams to earn their their detective licenses, with Detective Stone pressuring them on. Arriving at the Power Chamber, the Rangers meet with Tommy, Alpha 5, and a strange man... who introduces himself as Billy. Seeing his friends confused, Billy recounts when Master Vile reversed time and turned them into children. He had used his Regenerator device to restore himself to his normal age before it was destroyed, but now its side-effects are causing him to age very rapidly. Not even Zordon is able to find a solution to Billy's condition, but Billy seems to have an idea... In the Skybase of the Machine Empire, Queen Machina is ecstatic to be reunited with King Mondo after his lengthy repairs, while Prince Sprocket informs Mondo of Gasket's attempts to steal the Empire in his absence. Listening in from a hideout on Earth, Gasket and Archerina are less-than-pleased at Mondo's plans to punish them and decide to flee the planet for now. Back at the Juice Bar, Kat and Billy are pouring through the Lost & Found in hopes that someone found any other of Billy's devices, but there aren't any there. Billy does find Kat's ugly purse (much to her disappointment), plus a whistle which proves handy in getting an eavesdropping Bulk and Skull off their backs. Elsewhere on the Moon, Rita Repulsa has received a new, more powerful magical staff from Finster, and she gets the idea to use the staff to bring Kat back to her side as a monster. While the motorhome drives into position for the shot, Rito Revolto and Goldar squabble over seats and accidently makes Lord Zedd drive the vehicle off-course as Rita fires her staff, causing the shot to instead hit Kat's ugly purse and turn it into a new monster -- The Impursonator. Not one to be outdone by their efforts, Mondo sends out his most powerful creation yet -- Cog Changer. Back at the Power Chamber, the effort to find a solution to Billy's problem is no more successful, and Billy has begun to age further. Fortunately, two familiar friends arrive to help: Delphine and Cestro of the Aquitar Power Rangers. The Alien Rangers attempt to restore Billy using a Regenerator of their own design, but the device backfires and takes out the teleportation unit. Though Delphine and Cestro will repair the device, they need very fresh water for it to work. Rocky suggests going to Angel Grove Falls, and Billy recommends that they take the Zeo Jet Cycles. The alarm suddenly sounds as both Mondo's and Rita's monsters are detected. Jason decides to go to the Falls to get the water while the Zeo Rangers morph into action. As they ride to battle, Cog Changer appears and hits the Jet Cycles with remote devices, causing them to go out of the Rangers' control and run into an abandoned shack containing Fuel Drums. The Rangers quickly leave before the fuel drums explode, destroying the shack & the Jet Cycles. Mondo then arrives with a Cog army to pound on them further, but the fight is quickly interrupted when Rita and Zedd enlarge Impursonator to steal Mondo's glory. The Zeo Megazord is summoned to fight the larger threat, but all of its attacks prove unable to beat the beast's blubbery body and electrical counterattacks. The Red Battlezord joins the fight and pushes Impursonator back, while Mondo orders Cog Changer to secretly send an evil cog into the Zeo Megazord. The Rangers are kept unaware of the sabotage as they form the Zeo Megabattlezord, bring Jason's Gold Ranger powers into the battle with Pyramidas, and even launch the Zeo Ultrazord, but Impursonator resists and counters everything thrown at her. The Rangers are ultimately forced to retreat, but Rita and Zedd's victory is ruined when Mondo teleports their monster to another planet out of spite. He then boasts that thanks to Cog Changer's sabotage, the Zeo Megazord will destroy the Rangers the next time it is activated. Back at the Power Chamber, the repaired Regenerator is used but fails to have any effect on Billy. Between this failure, Cog Changer on the loose, and Impursonator still a threat, the situation is indeed dire. Regardless, the Alien Rangers pledge to help in any way possible. Suddenly, Zordon picks up a reading in the Zeozord holding bay, specifically inside the Zeo Megazord. Disregarding concern over his condition, Billy goes inside the Zeo Megazord to investigate and run a system check, only to become trapped when the evil cog activates the Megazord and makes it fly out of the holding bay. Part II With the Zeo Megazord on a rampage and Billy still trapped inside, the Rangers try to repair the damaged teleportation unit so as to get him out of danger. The targeting systems are still offline, making a precision teleport from within the moving Megazord impossible, and so the Rangers launch the Super Zeo Megazord to hold it in place long enough to get a lock. Thanks to Cestro's "unique" repair methods, Alpha is able to lock on and teleport Billy back to the Power Chamber. Zordon reports that Cog Changer has commandeered the Zeo Megazord, his prior sabotage allowing him to bypass the defense mechanisms, and the Rangers are forced to fight it off with the Super Zeo Megazord. Meanwhile, Billy has aged even further. At Alpha's calculations, he'll reach age 100 within the next hour. On the Moon, Rita is jealous at Mondo's monster turning a Megazord against the Rangers, while Zedd is merely apathetic. Finster, however, reports that Impursonator is already on her way back to Earth. Her arrival comes as a complete and literal shock to the Rangers, as she teleports into the Super Zeo Megazord and ejects them before turning her attention to Cog Changer. As the two Megazords begin tearing through Angel Grove, Bulk and Skull are beginning their detective license exams. They assume that the alarms, earthquakes, and sounds of destruction are part of the exam, so they ignore the chaos even as the office collapses around them. With limited options, Jason summons Auric the Conqueror in order to stop the fighting, but Auric's attempt at a peaceful resolution between the Megazord-piloting monsters backfires when Impursonator banishes him away. On Sprocket's suggestion, Mondo then adds injury to insult by sending Cogs to kick the Rangers while they're down. After a short fight, the Rangers return once more to the Power Chamber. Delphine reports that there may yet be a way to save Billy. She tells them of the Eternal Falls, a mystical source of water which keeps her people young and healthy, but Cestro warns that its effect on humans are unknown. Billy is willing to take the risk and has asked that a friend of his from Aquitar, Cestria, bring him some of its water. Delphine also reports on an observation she made about Impursonator: it's easily distracted. Kat comes up with a plan. Tommy, Adam, and Rocky arrive to taunt Impursonator, who takes the bait and abandons the Super Zeo Megazord to fight them. Rita instead pulls her monster out of battle to scold her for such a costly mistake. Meanwhile, Tommy, Adam, and Rocky take back the Super Zeo Megazord and hold Cog Changer back while the girls slip into the Zeo Megazord and destroy Cog Changer's evil cog before ejecting the unwelcome pilot. At the Power Chamber, Cestria administers to Billy the water from the Eternal Falls, which briefly works but fails to have any lasting effect. It's decided that Billy must go to Aquitar for extensive treatments, and Billy asks Jason to tell the other Rangers of the news as he and Cestria teleport away. The alarm sounds as Cog Changer and an army of Cogs converge on Angel Grove Colosseum, along with Impursonator. As Jason heads back to action, the entire team of Aquitar Power Rangers join him to unite with the Zeo Power Rangers, sparking a enormous battle royale between Rangers and monsters. As the Cogs are dispatched, Klank and Orbus arrive to enlarge Cog Changer, while Rita and Zedd cross their staffs to make Impursonator grow. The Zeo Rangers bring in the Super Zeozords to deal with the giants while Jason and the Alien Rangers finish off the remaining Cogs. Sprocket then hits on the idea to make both monsters fuse together, creating the Cog-Impursonator. The Super Zeo Megazord is formed, and the Zeo Megazord, Red Battlezord, and Warrior Wheel are summoned to join in. Together, the two Megazords and the Red Battlezord throw the Warrior Wheel among them and trap the fused monster in the middle of the energy vortex they create, weakening Cog-Impursonator enough for the Warrior Wheel to destroy it in a final strike. The next day, Bulk and Skull get their exam results from Det. Stone. Though the pair are initially happy that they passed, Stone informs them that they would have failed had they not gotten extra credit for working through a monster attack, and their moods quickly drop. In the Power Chamber, the Zeo Rangers receive a message from Billy on Aquitar, who looks and sounds much more like his normal age again. The Rangers ask when he's coming home, but Billy explains that he intends to stay on Aquitar with Cestria, feeling that it's the place where he belongs. Cast *Catherine Sutherland as Kat Hillard (Zeo Ranger I, Pink) *Nakia Burrise as Tanya Sloan (Zeo Ranger II, Yellow) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Zeo Ranger III, Blue) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Zeo Ranger IV, Green) *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Zeo Ranger V, Red) *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Gold Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (archive footage) *Rajia Baroudi as Delphine (White Alien Ranger) *David Bacon as Aurico (Red Alien Ranger) *Karim Prince as Cestro (Blue Alien Ranger) *Jim Gray as Tideus (Yellow Alien Ranger) *Alan Palmer as Corcus (Black Alien Ranger) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (archive footage) (end credits) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Ann Hart (archive footage) (end credits) *Justin Timsit as Young Billy (archive footage) *Michael R. Gotto as Young Tommy (archive footage) *Michael O'Laskey II as Young Rocky (archive footage) *Matthew Sakimoto as Young Adam (archive footage) *Sicily Sewell as Young Aisha (archive footage) (end credits) *Maxxe Sternbaum as Young Kimberly (archive footage) (end credits) *??? as Old Billy *??? as Cestria *??? as Billy (voice) *Paul Schrier as Bulk *Jason Narvy as Skull *Gregg Bullock as Det. Jerome Stone *Richard Genelle as Ernie *David Fielding as Zordon *Bob Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Donene Kistler as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *David Stenstrom as King Mondo (voice) *Alex Borstein as Queen Machina (voice) *Barbara Goodson as Prince Sprocket (voice) *Oliver Page as Klank (voice) *Barbara Goodson as Orbus (voice) *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) *Carla Perez as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Robert Axelrod as Finster(voice) *Wendee Lee as Impursonator (voice) *Michael Sorich as Cog Changer voice) *David Lodge as Auric the Conqueror (voice) Notes *This is the first time that a Sentai crossover has been adapted into Power Rangers, and also the first time in which two teams of Rangers work together in battle. *This is the second time Rita has attempted to turn Kat into a monster only to miss and transform something else. *This is the last onscreen appearance by Billy, though he is mentioned in "Good as Gold". *The end credits bloopers for Part I feature a clip of Jason, morphed but helmetless, working under a Power Chamber console, fixing some wires. This scene was cut out from Part II for time constraints. *Rather than showing bloopers as normal, the end credits of Part II pay tribute to Billy (as the longest serving original Ranger) by showing scenes from throughout his time on the show. *This is the last time that Rita and Zedd would create a monster to destroy the Rangers. *Final appearance of the Zeo Jet Cycles which were the only piece of Zeo arsenal ever destroyed. *First and only appearance of the Zeo Ultrazord Carrier Mode. *Final appearance of the Alien Rangers unmorphed (they all will return morphed in Space'''s "Countdown to Destruction", and Aurico will also appear in ''Wild Force'''s "Forever Red"). *Final appearance of Auric. *This is the second time a purse was used to make a monster, the first was ''Mighty Morphin'''s "Two for One" with Pursehead. Surprisingly, both purses belonged to the current Pink Ranger. Also, both purse monsters were unleashed aside a second monster of a different gender. *The concept of a Ranger's bad art-class project becoming a monster also happened to Tommy in ''Mighty Morphin's "Blue Ranger Gone Bad" with Vase Face. *Billy's transmission from Aquitar at the end of Part II is recycled from "Mean Screen", static-ed up and dubbed by a different actor. Errors *Both the Power Rangers and the Machine Empire seemed to suddenly be aware of Rita & Zedd's return. *When the Rangers jump into their Zeo Zords they do so with a teleportation sound. Not only was the teleportation system explicitly stated to be down, but this noise had never been heard during the many previous instances that the Rangers entered their Zords. *The Rangers didn't think to summon the Super Zeozords or the Warrior Wheel during their near-disasterous battle against Impursonator. *Tommy mentioned when Rita teleported Impursonator away that the plan was successful so far, however he had no way to anticipate that Rita would remove her monster. Song *Here Comes the Power Again (Instrumental) *5-4-1 (Instrumental) *I Will Win (Instrumental) *Go Gold Ranger (Instrumental) *Enemies Beware (Instrumental) See Also (fight footage) Category:Power Rangers Teamup episode Category:Zeo Category:Episode Category:Multi-Part Episode